It Happends to all of us
by Radio Muses
Summary: Roses are dead, Violet is blue, what more can Tate do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey There! I've always had an account but never really wrote anything. This will be one of my first fanfics. So please tell me what you think.

I do not own any of the AHS Characters.

_Roses are dead,_

_Violet is blue,_

_What more can Tate do?_

Tate plays with the dead dark rose he gave to Violet so many years ago. He found it in her room a year ago. _She must still care if she still has it._ He thinks. They haven't spoken since that night.

_Go Away Tate!_

He cried in the basement for days. Hayden taunting him like his mother would as a child. Tate loved her more than anything else, he still does.

_I love you, Tate._

He can still hear her voice telling him that. This is the only thing that can make him smile and make his dead heart skip.

"I love you too, Violet. I always have." He says, dry snot and tears on his face.

A snort of laughter make him turn around, it always does.

"You're so dramatic." Hayden laughs,"You keeping count of how long it's been? She doesn't want you."

"She just need more time." He tries to be positive.

"It's been what? Twelve Years? When are you going to get it?" Hayden says frustrated.

"It's been fourteen years and two months." He says turning back to the wall, flower still in hand.

"You are too pathetic." Hayden says.

"Then leave, go fuck Travis or something." Tate sighs.

"He's too soft, I want it rough." She next to him now, hands traveling up and down his shoulders. "Come on Tate, I know you need it." She coos.

"Only Violet." He says.

Hayden stomps her foot down violently, "Why do you keep holding on? She is fucking you're son, Tate. She is over you." Hayden laughs.

Tate says nothing.

Hayden walks over and yanks the flower from his hand and rips it up, in front of his watery eyes.

"It's dead, and it's not coming back. Just like Violet." Hayden hisses.

Hayden wipes a tear from his face, "It's time to move on."

Before he can say anything she's gone.

* * *

Clothing is scattered across the room. Violet is turned on her side while Tate Jr. is laying flat on his back. She hears him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Violet asks turning to look at Michael.

He takes her face into his hands and moves a strand of hair away. Just like Tate used to do.

_You're the only light I've ever known._

_You've changed me, Violet._

"I feel like you use me." He says with Tate's same sickening smile and her mom's eyes.

"How could I not?" she says with a smirk. He laughs.

"I want to be with you, Violet." Michael says.

"You are." She sits up to grab her cigarettes from the nightstand. After lighting one up she inhales deep and blows it out.

"Forever." He says looking up at her.

"I'm not going to kill you." Violet says.

"I'll do it myself. I'm thinking overdosing." He can see her perfect mounds of breast but he already has, plenty of times.

_Don't you die on me Violet!_

_Don't you die!_

"That's stupid. I would do anything to be alive and grow old." She finishes her cigarette.

"You want to live?" he asks.

"Yeah, I thought about having kids and a husband…or some shit like that." She adds the last part quickly.

"I could be the husband." He smirks.

"Don't do it, after a while you'll wish you hadn't." she informs him.

_You're gonna regret it._

He lets out a frustrated sigh and gets out the bed to pull up his pants. She doesn't bother to ask him where he's going.

"I love you Violet…but sometimes you are so cold." Michael says walking over to the door and slamming it shut.

_Something's changed in you,_

_Towards me._

_You're distant…cold._

* * *

She stays in the same spot for a while. _Am I really that cold?_ She wonders.

The door is being knocked on and she knows it's her mom. She pulls the sheet to cover her breast.

"Come in!" she yells. Vivien walks in and gently closes the door behind her.

"Sweetie, we need to talk." She says looking at her with eyes like Michael's.

"Ok." Violet says.

"I think I'm ready to forgive Tate." She says.

"What? Mom, what he did was horrible! How could you ever forgive him?" Violet says clearly pissed.

"Baby-"

"Stop with the pet names! I'm serious!" she says.

"Well so am I, I just want you to be happy!" Vivien shouts.

"I am happy." Violet groans.

"You know Michael doesn't make you happy, Violet. He is just a fix to help you forget."

"Is that the same case for dad and Hayden? Dad fucked Hayden to forget about the dead baby?" Violet says.

Vivien lets out a shaky breath and disappears from Violet's room.

_I said what was on my mind, no harm in that…right? _Violet thinks.

* * *

This is the third time Tate kills Thaddeus. He isn't even upset about it.

_You're a Psychopath Tate,_

_You're incapable of feeling any remorse._

Nora walks up to him.

"Tate, why are you doing this?"

"Go Away." Nora disappears. Tate gets up and walks over to the place where Hayden ripped apart Violet's flower.

His picks up the pieces and sits back on the floor. He picks up the pieces and analyzes them. After a while he starts to cry again. His tears falling on the flower.

The sound of the front door opening makes him peep from the top of the basement stairs to see who it is.

Sure enough its Michael, He is holding a bouquet of roses.

_You're the first boy to ever give me a flower._

Tate is furious now; he waits silently for Michael to make his way to the top of the staircase before he springs into action. When he's there Tate covers his mouth and drags him down to the basement. Michael doesn't let go of the flowers however.

"What the fuck!" Michael breaths.

"Stay away from her!" Tate yells.

"I love her." Michael says getting up.

"No…No you don't. She loves me and I love her. You can't!" Tate starts to pace while Michael pick up the roses that have fallen.

"I was the first boy to ever give her a flower." Tate says.

"If I was her age at the time, I would have been the first." Michael says.

Michael is about to go back up the stairs to Violet but Tate throws him down onto the floor.

Michael hits the wall with a crash and doesn't move after that. Tate grabs him by hair like his own and lifts him up, before slitting his throat with a broken piece of glass.

Tate hurriedly grabs one rose from the bouquet and takes the sharpie marker from the broken shelf and colors its. He goes to Violet's room and places the rose onto her bed and goes back down into the basement, not even bothering to hide Michael's body.

Michael is still choking on his own blood. Tate can't have him die here. He drags his body out the front door and by the fence.

He pushes it up high enough for it to fall over to Constance's home and leaves it there. When he walks back in the house Moira is there with a bucket of water and a sponge.

"Sorry." He mutters,

"Don't worry about, it gives me something to do." She shrugs.

He nods and goes back into the basement. On the floor is the broken black rose, but isn't broken.

He picks it up and looks at it.

"Whatever dies in the house stays in the house. Somewhat alive I guess." Hayden says leaning against the other side of the basement.

He smiles again.

"Before you get all happy, Michael left a note with the flowers." She motions to the folded piece of paper on the floor.

He picks it up.

_Violet,_

_I'm dead, like you are. I overdosed after the fight like I said I would. We can be together now. Constance bought me the roses so I could give them to you._

_Love, Michael._

"You can't keep me from her now." Michael's voice echoes in the basement.

Violet is with Michael hand in hand on the bottom of the basement stairs. Tate chokes on a sob and falls to his knees.

"Good Bye, Tate." Violet whispers before she and Michael disappear to another location in the house.

"I told you." Hayden says.

Hayden walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It happens to all of us kid."

* * *

**Review it you liked it or not, please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is like a part two for my last story. I like happy endings and I did feel bad for Hayden in the show so I wanted to give her a friend.**

**I do not own anything….**

* * *

Puppy Love

"We should trap a stray dog here. Maybe a puppy, I want something cute and small." Hayden says.

"Maybe." Tate replies.

"Oh!" Hayden shouts happily, "You're mom; she takes care of dogs right?" Hayden asks.

"Yeah…" Tate says looking at her.

"Next time you see her or I see her, ask if she could sneak us one." Hayden says leaning back on the counter.

"Are you going to…kill it?" Tate asks.

"Why would I do that?" Hayden says confused.

"You know, so it stays cute and small."

"Maybe." Hayden tells him.

"Where are you going?" Tate wonders watching her go out the back door.

"Going to see if I can catch her in a good mood." Hayden waves and closes the door.

Hayden was a little crazy but isn't a bad person; she was just heartbroken and ended up being killed over it. She wanted to be loved. Like Tate did. Violet was the one he loved, but she was with Michael now.

Tate and Hayden have been like brother and sister or best friends since Violet left. They were like the outcast of a high school making Michael and Violet like The jock and the head cheerleader. To be short Hayden is the only permanent resident who he can go to for help or advice. Nora gave up a while ago.

* * *

"Need any help?" Hayden asks Constance from across the fence.

Constance looks up skeptically, "I would appreciate it, yes."

Hayden smirks, "Maybe next Halloween."

Constance sighs, "I need to walk the dogs."

"Wait." Hayden says.

Constance stops, "What?" she is bored with Hayden already.

"Do you have any puppies?" Hayden asks softly.

"Allison the whore of dog she is," Constance motions to the fattest slowest dog of the group, "Just had some."

"Well, do you think I could have one?" Hayden says putting her fingers through the gate to have a dog lick it.

"Well I suppose…" Constance drawls.

"What do you want?" Hayden stands up from the gate.

"I want to speak to Tate." Constance demands.

"I want to pick the puppy."Hayden says.

"Fine, you let me speak to my son and you get to pick a mutt."

"Deal." Hayden says.

"Good. Meet me back here at ten." Constance says.

Hayden rushes back inside to tell Tate what happened,

* * *

While Tate waits for Hayden to come back, he hears giggling. It was Violet's.

"Morning…Daddy." Michael laughs, bumping into Tate absent mindedly.

"Leave him alone already." Violet tries not to grin.

"Hey Tate, look." Michael grabs Violet's face and gives her a sloppy wet kiss on the mouth.

Tate controls his anger.

_Don't let him get to him get to you._

That is what Hayden had told Tate whenever he used to lose his temper seeing Violet with Michael.

"You're disgusting." Hayden sneers, "Both of you."

"See Vi, Tate's moved on." Michael says.

Violet is silent.

"It's not like that…" Tate trails off.

The crack of the wine bottle Chad had been saving for his next fight with Patrick is heard.

Next is the sound of Michaels body hitting the floor, with Hayden holding the now broken bottle.

"How the hell do you deal with him,_ Vi?" _Haydencomplains_._

All three of them are looking at Michael on the floor. He has a bloody gash on the back of his head and a chunk of glass stuck in it. The floor and his clothes are soaked in the purple liquid and there is complete silence.

"Tate we have a meeting at ten." Hayden decides to break the silence.

Tate looks up, "With who?"

"Constance says I can have one if she can see you."

"Alright…" Tate looks at Violet, she is frozen just looking at Michael.

"_Have one _what?" Violet asks.

"I'm getting a puppy." Hayden says with a smile.

"Can I come with you guys?" Violet looks up with her soft hazel eyes that make it look as if they put Tate in a trance.

Hayden is about to say something smart but stops short. Violet is Tate's issue not hers.

"What about Michael?" Tate asks.

"What _about_ Michael?" Violet says.

"Isn't he going to get mad?" Tate says.

"Fuck him, He is a shithead anyways." Violet shrugs.

Tate wants her to come but after everything she stood with Michael. She didn't say she felt bad for it or that see loved him. It wasn't fair to him.

"I…I think I want to do this alone." He says, "With Hayden." He adds.

Violet nods, "Whenever you're ready."

Hayden smiles, _No More Third-Wheel. _she thinks.

"I'm going to the basement." Hayden says and disappears.

Leaving Tate and Violet alone.

"Tate, I do love you." Violet says walking over and cupping his face.

"I love you, too." Tate smiles.

They kiss for the first time in a long time. The kiss is like the beach, cool, calm, and missed. Missed because they only get to see it once a year, and that's not nearly enough.

When the both pull back they stare into each other's eyes.

"Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell." Tate breaths out.

She knows where its from and replies with, "The longest absence is less perilous to love than the terrible trials of incessant proximity" she says just as breathlessly.

They kiss again…and again after that.

* * *

When ten o'clock arrives Tate, Violet, and Hayden are out in the backyard.

Tate and Violet are holding hands under the gazebo, Hayden by the fence waiting excitedly.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Constance says dramatically.

Tate slowly gets up Violet slowly behind him.

"Oh my baby." Constance coos touching Tate's face.

"Where's are the puppies?" Hayden interrupts.

"Oh," Constance drags.

She goes back inside and returns moments later with a tallish box that holds a number of five puppies. They are all yelping and moving. Hayden and Violet carefully carry the box together over to the fence.

"Take em all if you want." Constance says.

Tate gives both Violet and Hayden a look and they return to the Gazebo to decide on a dog.

"You can take one too you know." Hayden informs Violet.

"I don't want to get attached to anything right now." She replies.

"Its not like the puppy can leave you for someone else." Hayden tries to laugh.

Violet laughs softly.

"You pick first." Hayden pushes the box towards Violet.

Violet watches the five puppies and sees one of the five alone is the corner. She picks it up.

Setting the puppy on her lap the dogs tail wags slowly like her mother's finger when she told her "no" as a child.

"I like her." Violet says pushing the box towards Hayden.

"She's cute." Hayden says patting Violet's new puppy on the head softly.

"Hayden picks the active one. He jumps from dog to dog with his butt in the air and tail wagging like there is no tomorrow.

"Aww come here honey." She makes a baby voice.

Violet giggles and sets her dog down next to Hayden's.

"What do you want to name them?" Violet asks.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Tate asks.

"I am looking for closure." Constance says.

"OK. What does it have to with me?"

"It was my fault you did what you did and I –"

"You were a cocksucker." Tate says a matter-of-factly.

Constance clears her throat, "Yes, I guess I was."

Tate has his hand in his pockets hoping she would hurry up and finish.

"You should know…" she says, her voice getting lower, "I killed your father."

"I know." Tate says.

"Who told you?"

"Moira. And I've seen dad around for so long I kind of figured it out."

"Tate, I am sorry for everything I put you through, and I should have been a better mother." She is going to start crying any minute now.

"You forgot something." Tate tells her.

She looks up, "What?"

"You killed Beau."

"…"

"Do you have your closure?"

"Tate, I-"

"Good." Tate walks away.

Hayden and Violet return moments later with the box of now 3 puppies and carefully lifts it back over the fence. Constance takes it and slowly walks back to her house.

"Thank You." Hayden shouts. Constance doesn't turn around but nods.

* * *

The puppies prance around the backyard. Violet's dog runs over to Tate who is on his way inside and tugs on his jeans with a playful look.

Tate can't help but smile. He reaches down and pets the dog. Hayden's pitter patters to Tate and jumps around him trying to get his attention.

Tate lets out a chuckle and pets him too. Violet appears aside Hayden laughing and smiling at the interaction.

"What you'd name em?" he asks.

"The boy is Oscar." Hayden says.

"And the girl is Alice. Hayden said her mother's name was Allison, so I thought why not?" Violet says.

"I like it." Tate nods.


End file.
